The Hospital Chronicles
by Pureh
Summary: Arthur was fourteen when he found out he had cancer. Two years later, he resides in the cancer ward of Amity Hospital, where he gets a new, strangely energetic roommate. Together, they go through their daily lives in the hospital, learning about themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading The Fault in Our Stars for the fifth time, I was inspired to write a story dealing with cancer.  
Keep in mind I'm not a doctor, so there might be some medical inaccuracies. I did some research before starting this story, but like I said, I'm not a doctor.**

**Ignore the awful title and summary.  
So yep, enjoy~  
-**  
I've always heard stories of teens getting cancer at my age, I suppose I just never figured it would happen to me. My nightmare started when I was fourteen. A cough that never seemed to go away. Mum began getting more and more worried when I would occasionally collapse in a fit of coughing, so she brought me to the doctor. Both of us figured it was just pneumonia or something, but the doctor did a blood test, a few other tests whose names I couldn't tell you, and then I took some x-rays. It was a few days later when he delivered the news to my mother and I.  
I had lung cancer.

I remember my mother's face when she got that phone call. The way she broke out in tears, and how she tried her hardest to be strong for me as she told me about the diagnosis.  
My first thought was 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die and leave my mother all alone.' And, I was terrified out of my mind. I wondered if my mom could even afford the chemo and expenses that came with cancer.

At age 14, my childhood was taken from me.

I think that deep down, I was aware that I most likely wouldn't survive the cancer. But I fought and I fought hard, for my mother. The cancer went into remission, and the constant hospital visits and exhaustion stopped, and I almost thought my life would be normal.  
Almost.

At fifteen, the cancer came back. A relapse. We went back to the hospital and my cancer team greeted me.  
More tests were run and this time, the prognosis was a bit different -  
the cancer was, in fact, terminal.

-  
Going to a doctor and being told you have leukemia sucks.  
Especially for someone like me - athletic.  
So it was a huge shot at my pride when I found out, but I just was lucky it wasn't terminal! The chemo seemed like it would be tough, but the needles...that was _brutal_. But getting shots and IVs and cancer are kinda a package deal.

I'm only 16 and I was in the second stage, but it was still severe, I was hospitalized. Fucking fantastic.  
Not.

"Alright Alfred. We're going to get you into your room so you can get comfortable. You've got chemo in four hours. Just a heads up - your roommate is a slight grumpy." I nodded as they made me sit in a wheelchair. I'll admit, it was kinda fun letting them wheel me to my room. But the whole being in a hospital part is a buzzkill. The nurse wheeled me into the room.

It was then I noticed the bright blond hair of the boy in the bed. He looked frail and was hooked up to all sorts of machines, and clutched a book in his small hands. But his eyes! They were fiery and full of life and emotion. A brilliant green colour that I didn't think was possible in a human being. Those eyes pierced me, almost as if they could read me inside and out. The boy said nothing as they wheeled me to the neighbouring bed. "Alright so get yourself comfortable and I'll be in to get you hooked up to the machines and get your IV." The nurse smiled as I got into bed and set my duffel bag on the ground beside the bed, then she walked out.

After ten minutes of silence, I turned toward the boy. "Soooo, are you a cancer patient too?" The boy shot me a glare, and he carefully studied my face. "Yes. I am." I heard the English accent in his voice immediately. "Cool. The name's Alfred! Nice to meet ya."  
"Arthur Kirkland. Likewise." His voice was sharp and concise, and his short replies sorta discouraged me to continue talking, but I pushed on. Arthur had piqued my interest.  
"What kinda cancer you got?" I pressed  
"Lung cancer." The Brit stated simply. "I have leukemia!"  
Arthur clucked his tongue "Leukemia has fantastic survival rates."  
I nodded, my mind off on whether lung cancer had a good survival rate. Deciding that I didn't want to know the answer and the conversation was clearly over, I looked for something to busy myself with. My phone.  
I bent over and fumbled with my duffel bag, trying to pull out my phone. Arthur turned and raised a brow at me, watching me struggle. After a few minutes, I laid back down and began texting some friends.  
Arthur stood and walked to his bag, and I noticed how thin he was. He couldn't be a day over 14 years old. The blonde got his phone and got back into his bed "how old are you?" I asked.  
"16."  
"Woah, really? I am too. You look so small and thin."  
"Yes, well, cancer does that to you." He replied coldly.  
A minute later, the nurse came back and sat at my bedside. "Alright Al. I'm gonna have to stick a needle in your arm for just a bit, okay?" I gulped and nodded. Needles are my weakness. The nurse tied an elastic band just above my elbow "This is to make the vein pop out more." I bit my lip as she inserted the needle with a little tube on it. "And done." She took the needle out and the thin tube remained. She then attached the end of the tube to another tube that was connected to a bag of liquid hanging up on what looked like a coat hanger.  
"Alright, rest up and you can go in for chemo in three hours."  
"Thanks!" I smiled and she smiled back, before walking out. I looked over, and saw Arthur had gone back to his book.

I woke up an hour later, and looked to my right. Nurses had brought Arthur something to eat, and I watched him pick through it and way a small piece of chicken and a carrot. No wonder he was so small.  
"I've had enough." He proclaimed in that accent of him. His nurse, a pretty brown haired lady, sighed "you really oughta eat more." And she took the tray from him. "Okay, pain med time." She changed the liquid in his IV so the medicine would go straight to his blood stream. Arthur nodded and I saw him relax as the pain medication flowed through him. I wonder how much pain he's in daily.

I think I miss the solitude of having my own room, with no one next to me. However, I can't deny that Alfred has quenched me of my boredom. Chances are, he'll either become cancer free soon and leave, or I'll die before he leaves.  
I debated about telling him that I was terminal, but why bother? I already got enough pity for having cancer. Telling people I was guaranteed to die within a year would just make it worse.  
So I held my tongue.  
That boy, Alfred, apparently was afraid of needles. Heh, he'll get over that sooner or later with all of the needles that come with getting cancer.  
After I ate and received more pain medication, I felt a bit more relaxed, and lazily snuck a peek at my new roommate. He had sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses I hadn't noticed until now. His build suggested he was somewhat athletic and I bet having cancer and not being able to play sports devastated him. I turned back to my book when a bout of coughing over took me. I coughed only a few times, but each time stung my lungs. I winced after each cough. I felt Alfred's eyes on me, watching me, wondering if I was alright. I turned toward him, "I'm perfectly fine, Alfred. You can stop watching me." It came out sharper than intended and I exhaled a deep breath. A look of hurt crossed his face for a millisecond, before the American turned back to his phone.  
I pressed the button next to my bed, for nurse assistance. My nurse, Karen, came in. "May I walk around this floor a bit? I need to stretch my legs." Karen thought for a bit, before nodding and walking out of the door. "Dude! You're allowed to do that? I didn't know!" Alfred looked excited. A small smile crept on my face and I nodded, and stood up out of my bed. I hobbled slowly toward the doorway and eventually was out of the room and down the hall. It felt weird to be walking for so long, and my legs felt weak. This was so debilitating, and all this cancer treatment was essentially pointless. I was going to die anyway, this was an effort to prolong my life. And unnecessary expenses for my mother.  
I shook those thoughts out of my head as I continued down the long hallway. Everything in hospitals were so sterile and pristine, it almost aeed fake. This was the cancer ward wing of the hospital, and this whole place emitted sadness. I wondered if I'd ever be moved to a hospice. I hoped not, I didn't think my mother could stand that. I coughed a few times and felt a dull ache in my chest. Time to turn around apparently. I used the wall for support as I turned myself around and began the descent back.

I when I got back into the room, Alfred was gone, probably at chemo. Had that much time passed already?  
It was hard keeping track of the days and time when you were confined to the hospital walls. I wanted to go outside, but I knew my immune system couldn't handle it.

Alfred entered the room twenty minutes later. "Was that your first treatment? How was it" I asked, surprised at myself for initiating the conversation. "Not that bad" Alfred shrugged, "It just felt like another liquid running through my body, I guess."  
I nodded, remembering my first chemo. "I remember two years ago when I got my first chemo treatment. I was terrified out of my mind."  
"You've had cancer for that long?!" Alfred's eyes widened and I nodded. "It went into remission and then I relapsed and then-" I stopped myself, unwilling to reveal more. To reveal it was terminal. For some reason, I didn't want Alfred to know. I wanted to be treated normally by him, and so far I had. I looked over to the clock on the wall, and saw it was already five o'clock. I would have chemotherapy in roughly a half hour.  
I had been getting chemo for years, and surprisingly, none of my hair fell out. Abnormal? Yes. But, it was a pain to comb through it and eventually I had given up. I was fighting a losing battle with my hair.

My mum came in the room five minutes later, and her eyes landed on Alfred. "I see you've finally gotten a roommate, Arthur." I nodded, thinking back to the days before I had cancer. Alfred smiled at her "my name is Alfred! I just came in today, and I have leukemia." My mother smiled back "Hello, I'm Arthur's mother. I'm sure my son appreciates your company. I sensed he was getting lonely in here all by himself."  
I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly. I don't know why, though. "So, mum, you here to go with me to chemo?" She nodded. "You really don't need to. I know it probably hurts you to have to-"  
"I don't mind." My mom said, cutting me off. Alfred looked at us before asking a question that caught both my mother and I off guard. "Do you think I'd be allowed to still eat McDonald's?" I couldn't help smirking and I was about to reply when Karen walked in "It's that time, kiddo." I stood up with the help of my mom and we began walking out.  
"Good luck Artie!" Alfred called after me.  
He might've been annoying, but my mother was right. He sure did make for good company.

**-  
Annnnnnd that's the end of the first chapter yay!  
I have a good amount of this story planned out already. And about my other story, The Perfects. I don't think I'll be finishing it. I'll try though.**

**Man, describing the part where the nurse gave Alfred his IV always brings back memories of the blood tests I've had done. They take so much blood from me. ;-;  
Anyway, I hoped you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And alas, here is chapter two!**  
**And I forgot the reviewer's pen name, but thanks for the suggestions! I didn't even think that the POV switches might have been confusing.;-;**

**- Alfred -**

One of the perks of being in the hospital is that they generally allow you to sleep in as late as you want. Not today apparently. "Get up, Alfred." I groaned and opened my heavy eyelids. My nurse, Sheila, stood over me "It's group therapy day!" She said in a singsong voice. I heard Arthur groan and instantly knew I wouldn't like it. "Okay Al, we're gonna disconnect your IV since you don't need it with you, considering you're in good health." I nodded as she disconnected it. I stood and stretched, then put on my slippers. I glanced at Arthur, who had to wheel his IV bag thing with him. Poor guy. The British kid had pale, milky skin and his face seemed worn, like that of a man three times his age. "Would you like a wheelchair, Art?" He defiantly shook his head and hobbled toward the door. "Come on, you dolt, or we'll be late. I'll show you where the therapy room is." Arthur snapped at me and exited the room, holding the coat hanger thing and wheeling it along. I followed, humming to myself.

Arthur was right to groan at this "group therapy" session. In the room there was me, Arthur, a girl who looked to be 13 at most, and a boy in a wheelchair.  
"Now, Arthur, how does your lung cancer make you feel?" The psychiatrist looked at him. Arthur glared back "How do you think? It makes me feel absolutely fantastic." His voice was laced in sarcasm and I suppressed a laugh. "Mr. Kirkland, be serious."  
"Fine. It makes me feel like shit. Happy?" The psychiatrist, Dr. Wunhembaum, sighed and moved on to the girl.

When Dr. W finally addressed me, I was half asleep. "So Alfred. You're new here, care to give some backstory?" I shrugged "I used to play basketball. And now I have cancer and I can't."

"And how does your leukemia make you feel?"  
I moaned.

"Enjoy the 'group therapy' session today?" Arthur smirked sarcastically.  
"What's the fucking point in it? It's so dumb." I climbed back into bed. Arthur nodded in agreement, flipping through pages in his book once more. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my Facebook newsfeed before Arthur's voice caused me to look up. "So, you played basketball before the cancer started?" I nodded, grinning sadly.  
"Yep. I was the point guard and everything. Everyone used to think I could have a serious career in basketball. But the cancer is what made me stop, so here I am!"  
Arthur smiled a bit and I felt my face burn up. "A basketball star, huh? I suppose I could tell you a bit about me." The medicine he had been getting recently made him a lot tamer. "I was born in Surrey, England. I had a mum, dad, and four brothers and life was nice in the UK. All of my brothers and I attended a private boarding school, because my parents wanted the best education for us. It was around year nine, what you call 'eighth grade' that problems arose. My father wasn't quite as energetic anymore, and he always seemed frail. He died when I was in year ten, and no one knew why. One day, his heart just stopped." Arthur fiddled with the hospital tag around his small wrist, clearly choked up. "So, with the main source of income gone, my mother decided to pack up and move to the United States, considering the cost of living was cheaper. All of my brothers had graduated, and went off on their own, except me. So we moved and my mom worked numerous jobs to support us. School was alright, I got bullied a bit but it was nothing I couldn't handle. And then, I fell ill." Arthur coughed and I could tell he didn't want to continue. "Dude. Artie, I'm so sorry."

"My name is Arthur, you twat." His voice was sharp and I heard him huff and turn on his side, facing away from me.

**- Arthur -**

The day droned on, with nurses coming in and out to check on Alfred and I. I had more blood tests taken, and Alfred got some pain medication. I laid in my hospital bed, and stared at the ceiling, unable to bring myself to say anything to Alfred. My head spun, and my eyes burned, but I continued to stare up unblinking.  
Around seven in the afternoon, the nurses told there was going to be an activity for teens in the cancer ward, and that Alfred and I should go. I refused and Alfred eagerly jumped up, excited to finally do something. I rolled my eyes at his annoying immaturity. The nurse smiled and walked out and Alfred turned to me  
"You really should come, Artie!"

"First, my name is not Artie. Second, I don't want to play mindless board games or build some fucking craft. I'll read or something." I realised how cold I sounded and I looked into Alfred's eyes, hoping he could see I was apologetic. "Oh, okay. Well have fun." Alfred left and I sighed, and then coughed. The room was more peaceful despite the beeping of my heart monitor machine. I grabbed a book from the table next to me and began reading.

Ah, The Catcher in the Rye. One of my most favourite books ever written. Reading it, I could always relate to it. Especially that deaf mutes line! If I pretended I was a deaf mute, all conversation would end and I could just be left to my thoughts, but would that really be a good thing? Letting my thoughts takeover? My thoughts consisted of huge guilt and emptiness, and the fact that I was dying and probably wouldn't live another year.  
Maybe that was why I was so cold to Alfred. I knew he would survive, and I don't want to become close to him only for me to just..die on him. No, I couldn't cause more pain for people so I continued to be closed off. Telling Alfred about my life before cancer was a mistake and I knew he would probably want to know more.  
And deep down I did want to tell him more but doing so would result in us coming closer, which absolutely could not happen. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and peered at the clock on the wall. It was already 8:30 and I figured Alfred would be back soon. To avoid talking when he got back, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-Alfred-**  
When I got back, Artie was asleep and I watched him for a few minutes. He looked so pure, so innocent as he slept. His golden hair was messy and he looked so peaceful. I got into bed and the nurse hooked me up to the IV, then I thanked her and watched her leave. Since Arthur was already asleep and I was exhausted, I decided I should go to sleep as well, so that's what I did.

When my eyes opened again, the room was dark and I couldn't read the clock. I pulled out my phone and the time was displayed on the LED screen - 10:53. I glanced next to me and it appeared Arthur was still asleep.

**-**  
Morning came, and the nurses got me ready for yet another chemo. "I thought it was only every few weeks?"

"Well, it usually is. This is the last chemo you'll get for a few weeks!"  
Arthur looked at me and the nurse, unspeaking. His sharp eyes studied us as we left the room.

I entered the chemo room and sat in the chair. They hooked up my IV and looked at me "Are you ready Alfred?" I nodded gingerly and they prepared the first of four chemo medicines.  
The first one was put into my IV and as soon as it was in my blood stream, I felt a chill come over me. The next three then went in, and the nurse gave me a bowl, and took me back to my room.  
As I got into bad, the nurse pulled out the curtain used to separate patients, despite never needing it before. For once, I couldn't look over and see Arthur and his delicate features.

I soon found out why I needed the bowl. I puked five or six times, sick from the chemotherapy. This hadn't happened the first time I got my chemo, but Sheila assured me that the throwing up was normal with chemo. I felt absolutely miserable, and wondered how Arthur endured his cancer for two years, I could barely stand it.

**-**  
It was lunch now, and both my nurse and Arthur's nurse brought us something to eat. I noticed how Arthur also had four pills to take, and I had none.  
I devoured my food while Arthur's nurse attempted to coax him to eat something. Finally, they managed to get the Brit to eat some apples and half a sandwich, and take all of his pills. I shot a worried glance at Arthur, who glared at me in return.

The nurses left and we were alone once more.  
Was this how hospital life would be?  
**-**

**I feel like I'm not portraying either of their personalities well. But to be fair, both have cancer so I imagine they wouldn't be the same.**

**I don't really have much to say here, so thanks for reading this (short) chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back with chapter threeeeee.  
I pre-wrote quite a few chapters, so if updates come quickly, that's why.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

**-Alfred-**  
I've been here for a week and a half, and I still don't see how Arthur did it. Being here so long, I had gotten restless and I had increasingly more energy.  
It was a Monday morning and as soon as I saw Arthur, I knew something was different. "What's wrong, Artie?"

He shot a glare at me and sighed "It's physical day."

"Physical day?"

"Basically, we get weighed, measured, and stuff. Then we get to do 'physical activity'. Hah, bullshit." Arthur muttered darkly, snapping open yet another book. How many did this guy bring with him?! Anyway, physical day sounded good to me. I needed a way to let out my excess energy, and I figured that physical day was the only chance I would get.  
"Let's go, boys!" A nurse with pretty red hair called out, standing in the doorway. Arthur groaned and stood, putting on slippers and grabbing his pole that had the IV fluids. I did the same, minus the IV fluid pole.  
Me and Arthur shuffled out of the room and were led down the hall into a room on the left. "Okay, Alfred you can go in first." I nodded and pushed open the door.  
A balding doctor with glasses looked up at me and smiled "Hello Alfred."

"Hey Doc!"

"I assume you know what this is already?"  
I nodded and he smiled yet again. "Okay, so first, remove your slippers and stand against the wall so I can get your height." I did as I was told and watched him measure me.  
"Okay, you can move now. You're six feet and one inch!" He wrote it down on his clipboard and then motioned me to the scale. I stepped on it and watched him get my weight. "160 pounds. You're looking good Alfred my friend! You're still at a healthy weight considering your cancer treatments. You may leave and wait outside for your friend." I grinned and walked out. "Artie, you're up." I watched the English boy frown and walk into the room, dragging his pole with him.

It took about five minutes for Arthur to emerge and he looked annoyed. "So Artie, what's your height and weight?"  
The blonde glared at me and sighed, "I'm five foot six and 115 pounds."

"You're really underweight, Artie." I frowned, worried.

"Yes well, the cancer does that." He snapped, turning away from me. I sighed and looked at the nurse, "So what next?"

"Next, we'll be going to the fitness room! Arthur, honey, would you like me to get you a wheelchair?"  
I looked at the Briton, who was red in the face. He nodded slightly and the nurse disappeared. "Why do you need a wheelchair?" I asked tentatively, not wanting him to snap at me again.

"Because. I'm simply not up to standing." Arthur replied.

"I could carry you, ya know! I'm pretty strong for being a cancer patient!" I pretended to flex my muscles and Arthur rolled his eyes, and I saw him smile for an instant. "No thanks, you dolt. I'm quite fine with having a wheelchair."  
Right on cue, the nurse returned with the wheelchair and Arthur sat down in it. The nurse attached his pole to the wheelchair, a feature I didn't know existed for wheelchairs, and she began to push Arthur. "Okay,so just follow us." I nodded eagerly.

"Okay, since the weather looks nice, we'll be going outside!" The fitness trainer smiled at us. Most of the kids, including me hollered and cheered in delight. I looked over to Arthur who sat stiffly in his wheelchair. His eyes darkened at the mention of going outside and he looked down. The trainer noticed and tugged at her brown ponytail nervously, "You'll be okay inside, won't you Arthur? You could go to the teen recreation room and-"

"I'm fine." Arthur cut her off, muttering those three words sharply and then coughing a few times. The trainer nodded and began to hustle everyone out of the room so they could go outside. I walked to over to Arthur. "You sure you're fine? I could stay in with you!"

"Alfred, please. Just go outside and enjoy it." Arthur stared into my eyes and I blushed, feeling my chest flutter a bit. "Okay." I hurried out of the room, unsure about that feeling I got whenever the blonde looked into my eyes with those acidic green eyes of his.

* * *

**-Arthur-**

Physical days were we go outside are the worst. Mainly because I can't go outside, despite my longing to. Being inside is too stuffy, and too boring. I stared out of the window, watching everyone else outside. I focused on Alfred, who seemed to be having a good time. He looked so happy out there, and I couldn't help smiling at that fool. I couldn't deny that Alfred definitely cheered me up and kept me company. Being around him could almost be fun. He's still annoying, however. I glanced at the clock, they would be outside for fifteen more minutes, so I decided to wheel myself back to the hospital room, considering there was no use waiting here for them.  
I mustered up strength and slowly began to wheel myself out of the room.  
It ended up taking me ten minutes to get to my room, and it took another two minutes to unhook my pole and get into bed. I closed my eyes and expelled air, relaxing. Until a certain blue-eyed burst in, his face bright with excitement. "Oh god, Artie going outside was THE BEST THING EVER!" I pulled out my book and looked at him. "I'm sure it was, Alfred." I coughed.

"Yeah we played a bit of tag and examined the trees and got to walk and stretch our legs and it was fantastic!"

I let him go on and on, masking my envy. It just wasn't fair that not only could I not go out, but I had to listen to a play by play of the whole thing. I felt wetness prick at my eyes as he talked and bit my lip, praying no tears would spill.

"And the fresh air felt so nice on my lungs! Man Artie you should've came with-" Alfred suddenly stopped, apparently just now figuring out what he was doing.

I closed my book.

"Well, Alfred. As I've already told you, I'm not fucking able to go outside. Thanks a /ton/ for prattling on and on and rubbing in my face."  
I turned, unable to bear seeing his hurt look. I put the book away, no longer in the mood to read anything. I heard Alfred sigh and crawl into bed. I reached over and pulled on the string that operated the cloth curtain, closing the curtain and creating a wall between us.

The nurses came in an hour later. "Why's the curtain up?" Karen asked, retracting the curtain. Alfred looked at me and I could barely meet his gaze.  
"What happened with you two?" Alfred's nurse asked.  
"Nothing." We replied in unison. Neither nurses believed it, but they held their tongues. "'Kay, well, Art it's time for you to get your x-rays the check the cancer progression." I nodded bleakly and stood up. Karen unhooked my IV and guided me out of the room, thank god. The tension in there was unbearable.

When I got into the x-ray room, my doctor smiled at me. "Okay, so you know the drill." I nodded and sat on the cold table, awaiting instructions.

I was done a few minutes later.  
"Nurse Karen can escort you back to your room, and I'll tell you the results in about ten minutes." My doctor murmured. He disappeared back into the small room and I watched him look at the x-rays of my chest, his brow furrowed. I nodded and left with Karen.

I had gotten settled into bed when I decide to fix what happened between Alfred and I. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Alfred." I coughed and winced in pain.

"No, you don't hafta apologise Artie. It's my fault for being so careless."

I reached for the closest thing I could find, a small unused pillow, and threw it at Alfred, who laughed and caught it. "Nonsense. I could've handled it much better."

"Arthur." I turned and saw my doctor standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I looked at the x-rays. It appears your cancer is making its way up toward your heart, so we will be operating on you tomorrow to stop it as best we can."

I sighed and nodded, and my doctor walked out, closing the door.  
"Will you be okay, Artie?"

"Hopefully." I muttered, shutting my eyes and letting myself sink into my bed.

**-  
And so ends chapter three.  
There's probably a lot of inaccuracies and I'm not sure a wheelchair like the one Arthur was in exists, so forgive me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I've nothing to say except  
Thank you all for the follows and favourites and reviews. :'D  
Enjoy.**

**-Arthur-**  
I awoke to the sound of laughter. A very American laugh.

Groaning, I sat up in bed and looked to my left to see Alfred watching TV, laughing manically. "Do you mind?" I hissed, throwing a pillow. Alfred caught it with ease and smiled at me "Sorry Art!"  
I wondered how Alfred remained so energetic all of the time. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was actually something I admired about him.

"Arthur? You're scheduled for surgery now." Karen stood at the doorway and I nodded.  
"Okay, so let's unhook your heart monitor and your IV line." Karen murmured, already in the processor disconnecting said devices.  
"Alright, let's go." She began to wheel my bed out of the room, "Good luck Artie!" Alfred shouted behind me.

"I'll be fine, twat."

-  
"Alright, you're going to be under general anesthesia, so we're going to sedate you first." My surgeon said. I nodded weakly and watched as the anesthesiologist prepared a syringe filled with, what I presume, was the sedative. "Now take a deep breath and relax, Arthur." The anesthesiologist crooned. I nodded and did as I was told, and he slid the syringe in and injected the sedative.  
The first feeling I felt was warm. Everything was fuzzy and warm. I glanced around the room. Why were the doctors moving in slow motion?  
The surgeon opened his mouth and said something, but his words sounded too syrupy and gooey to understand. The anesthesiologist hooked my IV up to something - the anesthesia? I watched the liquid go through the tubing into my arm.  
Then, everything was black.

-  
I awoke back in my hospital room, and sat up. A sharp pain radiated through my body and I fell back into the bed. My nurse came up next to me "Arthur, you'll have to sit like that for a while, and no sudden movements. You've just had surgery in your chest." she murmured and I nodded, but even /that/ sent waves of pain through me. Breathing hurt as well, and I knew I was going to be miserable.  
"Yay, I'm glad you're alright Artie!" I waved my hand toward Alfred, acknowledging what he said. My head pounded and I felt hot. "Pain meds..." I croaked, taken aback at the hoarseness of my voice. Karen nodded, and put meds into my IV. I instantly felt a warm, calming sensation and I thanked her. "Just press the button." She called over her shoulder before disappearing from the room and shutting the door.  
I felt Alfred's eyes on me, but I was in such a euphoric state from the medicine that I didn't care.  
The door opened again and I saw Karen and a blonde guy standing at the doorway. "Arthur, you have a visitor!" My nurse smiled and walked away.

-Alfred-  
I stared at the guy in the door, who was apparently here for Artie. "Ohoho Angleterre~! I am here!" This guy had an irritating French accent. I looked to Arthur, awaiting his response. "Oi, sod off frog. I'm in no mood for you today." Arthur was sharp, but the medicine had dissolved much of his bite. The blonde wavy-haired guy pranced over to Arthur's bedside and took his hand, sighing dramatically. Something bubbled inside me. "Oh, Angleterre! Is that /any/ way to treat your dear friend?!"  
Arthur glanced at him and attempted to pull his hand away, but the French guy clasped it tighter and Arthur sighed, no longer fighting the contact. I clenched my teeth, annoyed at how the French guy took Arthur's hand. This anger was unexplainable, though, and I didn't really get why it made me so mad. "Really, Francis, I appreciate your visits. But I'm a bit hopped up on pain meds and would like it if you toned down the dramatics." Arthur murmured quietly. Francis' dark eyes peered into Arthur's eyes and he nodded, dropping the Brit's hand. "Care to introduce me?" I snapped irritably. Arthur sat up a bit more and raised an eyebrow at me, "This is Francis. Frog, that's Alfred. He's got leukemia." Francis waved to me and I waved back curtly. Turning back to Arthur, Francis basically ignored me. "So Angleterre, I have some schoolwork for you, if you want it. I also will update you on what's going on in the student council, considering you were president," Hm, I never knew Artie was student council prez!  
"Kiku, Gilbert, Antonio, Feli, and Lovi all miss you!"  
Arthur chuckled "I highly doubt Lovino does. Also, keep the schoolwork. No fucking use in doing it, eh?" The Briton laughed darkly and Francis frowned. "I suppose so, mon ami. I'll be leaving now, au revoir!" Francis waved and Arthur gave him the finger.

"Who was that?" I asked, eager to have Arthur's attention. "Oh that frog? He's a classmate of mine, and he was Vice President of student council while I was president."

"You two seem pretty close!"

"Yeah. He's been there for me since I first moved here." Arthur smiled a bit sadly.

I nodded, my mouth feeling as if someone stuffed a wad of cotton in my throat. Hoping to get this feeling of anger out of my chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

-A week later-

When I awoke, Arthur sat up in his bed reading a book. I checked the time, eight p.m. "Hey, Artie, wanna go check out the teen room?" I asked, getting out of my bed and stretching. "Not really. I prefer reading, thanks." Arthur replied curtly, indulged in his book. "No isn't an optionnn~!" I sang out, skipping to Arthur's bed and grabbing his hand. "L-let go, you imbecile!" Arthur screeched, his face bright red. I laughed and gave Arthur time to disconnect his IV. When he finished disconnecting it, I speed walked out of the room, my hand still on Arthur's wrist.  
Had his wrist always been so tiny?

"Al stop! I can't keep up and it's hurting my lungs!" Arthur called and I immediately stopped. Arthur bent down, trying to catch his breath and coughing like crazy. "Oh god I'm so sorry Artie. Wanna go back?"

He waved my suggestion off, before reaching up to punch me in the arm, "We're nearly there! Turning back would be counterintuitive." Arthur's face was red again and he looked at his feet.

"Well, let's go!"

We arrived five minutes later. The room had black tiling and lime green walls. In one corner there was a flat screen TV adorned with multiple gaming consoles. Amazing!  
There was a foosball and an air hockey table. A huge black couch sat on the opposing side, facing yet another TV. There was as big cabinet that, according to Arthur, contained card and board games. "Wow! This place is great." I ran to the console area, plopping down and plugging in the Xbox. Arthur chuckled and followed.

Turns out Arthur wasn't as bad at video games as I imagined, who would've thought? He beat me five times in Halo, and killed more zombies than me in Left 4 Dead 2.  
"Wow, Artie, you're pretty damn good!"

"Yes, well, I do have older brothers who enjoy video games."

"Lucky! I have one brother and he's not big on video games."

"I don't blame-" Arthur coughed and winced, cutting himself off. "I don't blame him." The Brit finished what he was saying, standing up. "I think it's about time we went back."  
I nodded in agreement, stood up, and began to walk with Arthur.

I was quite taller than Arthur, and I weighed more. The British boy was so small and cute, and I had to resist pulling him in for a hug as we walked down the hallway. When Arthur wasn't paying attention, I snuck some glances at him, admiring his messy blonde hair and those fiery eyes filled with life. Arthur was considerably weaker than me, and his skin was really light, but his eyes always had emotion to them.  
I think I liked his eyes the best out of all his features.

-Arthur-  
I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy spending time with Alfred. But I tried my best to keep my guard up, and not get too close to the American. After all, I would just hurt him anyway. I figured, or at least hoped, Alfred would be deemed cancer-free before I died, discharged from the hospital, and forget all about me. Sure, I would most likely be lonely again, but it was better than Alfred having to experience such pain.

I felt his eyes on me throughout the whole walk back and wondered what he was thinking about. Had I done something wrong? Did my hair look stranger than usual? I tugged a blonde strand out of habit and decided to pretend like I couldn't feel those ocean blue eyes of his on me.  
When we finally returned to the room, I got into my bed and collapsed. Visiting that teen room took a lot out of me.

The morning came none too soon. I woke up, and immediately hit my head on something. Groaning I fell back into bed. "Dude! Ouch!" Alfred was on the ground. "What the hell?" I yelled, "Why were you on my bed staring at me, you fool!" I rubbed my forehead. "I wanted to surprise you!" Alfred cried, also rubbing his forehead. "Well, it worked." I snapped.  
What a morning.

The nurses came in with breakfast for the both of us. I noticed neither said anything about Alfred on the floor and both of us rubbing our foreheads. "Alfred, you have chemo right after you eat, so hurry up!" I studied the American as he shovelled the disgusting hospital food into his mouth, smiling. Which revealed the mashed up food in his mouth. "Idiot! Keep your mouth closed while you eat." I frowned and Alfred laughed.

The room was silent ten minutes later, with Alfred gone for chemo. I figured I probably had a radiation therapy sometime this week, which was absolutely useless. I was terminal. Personally, I didn't even see the point in being here. But my mother wanted to prolong my life I suppose. It was a waste of money, in my opinion.  
I sighed and got comfortable in my bed and opened a book. Might as well read while the chance presented itself.

Alfred returned ten minutes later, looking a bit pale. "You alright?" I asked and he nodded, sliding into his bed. "Just feeling the effects of the chemotherapy is all."

"Ah, I understand that."

He didn't reply, and the conversation ended, so I went back to reading.  
I didn't remember falling asleep.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. I checked the time, 11pm. "Hey, Alfred, are you awake?" I murmured.

"Yeah."  
His voice sounded somewhat morose.  
"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Alfred, don't lie. I can tell something's up."

"Did you know my hair has been falling out?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded "It comes with the chemo."

Alfred sighed and sat up in bed. "It kinda seems dumb to get worked up about but, I just don't wanna go bald. And I feel so sick from the chemo and I just can't believe it's all real. That I have cancer. Star basketball player." His voice shook and I realised I had never seen Alfred like this.  
Without thinking, I slowly got out of my bed and walked toward Alfred's.  
"Oh, Alfred." I murmured, standing by his bedside.  
"It's just hard, ya know. What if I die?" He whispered.  
I patted his head, and looked at him "Trust me, you won't die. I won't let you die, Alfred. You'll definitely get out of this hospital and live a long life."

"You think so?" He perked up a bit.

"Yes, I do."

"That would be great. I hope you get out with me! We could be such good friends after all of our cancer stuff ended!"

"Yes, it would be great, Alfred. Maybe it'll happen?" I tried to sound convincing, falling only a bit short. I just couldn't tell him that I wasn't going to ever make it out of this hospital. I patted his head again, "Go to sleep, poppet."  
_Shit.  
How did that slip out? _I silently cursed myself.

"Okay, nighty night Artie."

"Goodnight." I padded over to my bed and got in, angry at myself for somehow letting 'poppet' slip out. I didn't even know why it came out.  
Hopefully the American didn't notice.

After that little episode, I drifted back into sleep.

I didn't sleep well.

**-  
I found this hard to write, I don't know why.**

**Also, sorry for that odd time skip, it was necessary. **

**Anyway, most of us British people know this, but a poppet (in this context) is equivalent to calling your boyfriend/girlfriend "babe" or "sweetie" or something.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm thinking of making this story maybe like, 10-15 chapters?**  
**So I might try to pick up the pace here and get things moving.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Arthur-**

The afternoon always seemed to be the slowest part of the day in the hospital. Really, at this point, I just longed to go outside. To feel the sun on my skin, feel the breeze ruffle my hair. Alfred was able to go outside, but I was not. Occasionally you could hear some of the younger kids in the hospital out on the play set. I was confined to the inside of the cancer ward. I spent my days reading books and being annoyed by Alfred. Only, I was running out of books.  
I didn't realise that Alfred had even taken notice of my longing to go outside until one day he randomly asked me "Artie, do you want to go outside?"

"Huh? Where did that come from? Yes, I do want to go out. But I'm not allowed and probably won't be for a while."

"Hm."

I raised my brow at the short reply, and glanced at Alfred. He appeared deep in thought, so I shrugged and went back to reading my book.  
Alfred seemed a bit different. Not as annoying, more serious lately and it kind of worried me.  
"Arthur!" My nurse called to me, walking over. "Just here to put some medication into your IV, don't mind me. I won't interrupt any sexual  
tension between you and Alfred."

The medication was already circulating through me, making me a bit drowsy. "W-what are you prattling on about. Sexual tension does not...exist in this room." I tried to snap at her but I was getting more tired by the second. She grinned "Sure thing." And left.

I eyed the clock, one fifteen pm. "Hey, Alf-"  
I never finished saying his name as the sleep overtook me.

When I awoke it was three twenty-six and Alfred was gone. "What?" I murmured quietly. Why was Alfred acting so strange? I decided to open my phone and check my text messages.

**[Francis]**  
**Hey there Angleterre! How are you feeling? Do tell Alfred I apologise for making him jealous. ;)**

**[Arthur]**  
**What are you on about, bastard! I'm rather well. Where on Earth did you get the idea Alfred was jealous!?**

**[Francis]**  
**You are dense.**

I snapped my phone shut and tossed it on the table next to me. I remembered why I didn't text Francis. Sighing, I turned and laid on my stomach, burying my face into my pillow. Was Alfred really jealous? He had seemed a bit peeved when Francis came. But what would he even be jealous /of/?  
I rolled over to face the ceiling and groaned.  
Then Alfred came back.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

He shrugged "Had radiation therapy and then decided to walk around a bit."

"Ah okay."

Alfred climbed into bed, "Hey Artie, so I have an idea!" His eyes twinkled mischievously, "We're going to sneak you outside!" His enthusiasm was almost contagious and I felt a small smile tugging at my lips.  
"Oh, Alfred. That won't work and you know it. But thank you for wanting to take me outside."

He shook his head "You're going to go out and that's that."

"Al-"

"No arguing!" He chirped, grinning again. I sighed, he won. "Okay, fine."

"So, we need a game plan. Maybe one day I'll ask to go to the teen room with you. Artie, you're going to have to ask your nurse for a wheelchair. Say you're feeling weak or somethin'. Then once we're out of the room, I'll run, wheeling you along, until we reach an exit! Sound good?"

"That sounds ridiculous, but fine. When will we do this?"

"Right now." Alfred smirked, just as our nurses walked in. What perfect timing.

"Hey Sheila, can me and Artie go to the teen room?" He looked at his nurse with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, as long as Karen is okay with it." Sheila said hesitantly, looking to my nurse.

"I'm good with it! Let 'em go." Karen said with a wave of her hand.

"Yay!" Alfred grinned.

"U-um, Karen, could I have a wheelchair to go in? I don't know if I'd be okay standing for so long."

Karen blinked, "Sure, Art. One sec." She walked out, returning a few minutes later with a wheelchair.  
She wheeled it over next to my bed and attached my IV pole to it, and I sat in it. "Thank you." I gave her my best smile and wheeled myself to the doorway.

"Have fun you two. C'mon Sheila." Karen grinned at Alfred and I before walking out, Alfred's nurse followed suit.

"Okay Artie, we need to wait a few minutes for them to be completely gone." Alfred whisper yelled. I simply nodded. For some reason, this whole escapade made me giddy with excitement. It was kinda dumb, but my stomach fluttered with nervousness and excitement.

"Ready?" I looked up at Alfred, who grasped the handles on the wheelchair, a determined look on his face. I nodded and he took off down the hall.

He raced down, going at what I imagined was full speed. "Artie? Where's an exit!" He shouted.

"T-turn right at the end of this hall, the exit w-will be on your left!" I yelled back. The wind from Alfred running so fast made my eyes water.

We reached the end of the hall and Alfred turned so sharply that I almost toppled over. "Watch out!" I snapped.  
The door was coming up, and I saw freedom. I was tired of this stuffy hospital.

Alfred stopped rather abruptly and opened the door. "You ready, Artie?" He smiled childishly and I couldn't help smiling back.  
I wheeled myself out of the door and took a deep breath, inhaling the air of the outside.

**-Alfred-**

I don't think I've ever seen Arthur look as happy as he did when he was outside. I watched him touch the leaves on a nearby maple, pick a flower, and continuously stare at the sky. It was kinda cute.  
The blonde turned, meeting my gaze and holding it. Then he walked toward me and grabbed my hand. I felt my face turn red as Arthur guided me somewhere. "You need to see this, Alfred." Arthur led me too an oak tree and pointed up at a branch. "There's a bird's nest up there!" I chuckled at how excited he sounded and looked at the nest.

Arthur had a smile on his face. It was so pure, so innocent, a harsh contrast from his normal scowl. I decided right then and there that I wanted to see him smile more often.

The peace was interrupted when Arthur broke into a coughing fit. "Arthur!" I rushed toward him, steadily the small teen with my hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and snapped "I-I'm perfectly fine!"

"Either way, I think it's time you went back in. We'll probably be caught soon anyway." I murmured.

Arthur sighed and walked back to the wheelchair, sitting in it.

I came up behind him and grabbed the handles. "Are you ready?"  
He nodded and I wheeled him inside.

We reached the room about five minutes later thanks to my awesome running. Arthur stood, and ran a hand through his blonde locks. I started to walk into the room when I felt something tug at my hospital gown. I turned around and found Arthur staring at the ground with his hand on my gown, his cheeks a pink colour, "Thank you for taking me outside, though you really didn't have to, git."

"No problem Artie!"

"It's Arthur." He sighed, walking into the room. I followed him, and we both settled into our beds. Arthur pulled out a book and I let my thoughts drift off. Of course the image that popped in my head first was the Briton. The mere thought of him made my heart flutter.  
I think it was when he smiled at me outside today that I realised it.  
I had a crush on my hospital roommate.  
That thought circulated in my head, and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of giggling girls. "Wha-?" I blinked, and put my glasses on. In the entryway to me and Artie's hospital room were three girls from my school. One was a brunette with icy blue eyes, a blonde with hazel eyes, and another brunette with brown eyes. I barely recognised them. "Alfie!" They squealed in unison, running to my bedside. "Er, hello." I waved half heartedly, looking over to Arthur who looked positively pissed.  
"How are you Alfie?" "Everyone misses you at school Alfie!" "I brought your homework for you Alfie!" The girls shouted things all at once. Overwhelmed, I struggled for a reply. Until I heard Arthur shut his book.  
"Do you dolts mind? I'm trying to read and all you three can do is run your damn annoying mouths and act like puppies. Do me and favour and belt up." He snapped. "Um...excuse me?" The blonde hissed at him.

"Alfie! Are you gonna let him get a away with saying that to us!" The blue-eyed brunette whined. I shrugged, unsure what to do or say. Arthur turned back to his book, looking more irritated than ever. What happened to the Arthur I had seen when we were outside?  
"Um. I think it would be best if you three left. Visiting hours are almost over so..." I trailed off. "Okay Alfie! We'll visit again soon." The trip said in unison, prancing out of the room.

"Is that going to be a common occurrence? If so, kindly make sure they aren't as obnoxious."

I decided to tease him, "Aw Artie, are you jealous?"

Arthur turned to face me, glaring at me with those eyes. Then he hurled his book at me. "Hell no!" His face had a light blush on it and I laughed.  
Despite what Arthur said, I had my answer.

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write, no idea why though.**

**Sorry if the story seems to be...dragging a bit.**

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows!**

**In response to a review - yes, I'm planning for Alfred's actual friends to visit, and Francis will be appearing later on with more of he and Arthur's friends.  
In response to a different review - thank for you the constructive criticism! It did help me.**

**This chapter is severely late due to me being busy. Tons of school work, hanging with friends, traveling to my uncle's wedding, and sheer laziness has left me with not getting time to type.  
Oh, by the way, nanowrimo started! Yaaay!**

**-Arthur-**  
I most definitely did _not_ have a crush on Alfred.

Absolutely impossible. He might have a nice smile, a handsome face, stunning blue eyes, and a really cute smile, but I definitely didn't like him in that way in the slightest.  
Not one bit.

I yawned and glanced around the room. Something seemed off. The air seemed stiff. I checked the clock, 9:13 a.m. And that's when it hit me. I had woke up of my /own/ accord! Not to that American's voice. But wait..was something wrong? I immediately looked at Alfred's bed. Al was asleep, curled up. His face seemed a little pale and I worried. Was he sick?

"Al." I whispered. No response.

"Alfred." I tried again, and Alfred groaned a bit.

"A-Art?" He asked, clearly not yet awake.

"Alfred, what's wrong? You're usually up."

"Feel...ah...a lil' bit shaky. Cold." Alfred spoke in fragments and I frowned.

"Do you need me to call a nurse?"

Alfred sat up, shaking his head. "Hurts."

I reached over, hitting my red button. Minutes later, Karen appeared at the door.  
"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Well, actually, it's Alfred. I don't think he's feeling too hot."

Karen nodded and disappeared, returning momentarily with Sheila by her side. The two nurses rushed over to Alfred's bedside. Karen began to take Alfred's temperature while Sheila asked questions.  
"Al, what's hurting?"

"Everything." He moaned. Sheila frowned.

"We'll put some morphine into your IV to ease the pain, after that you need to tell us what hurts so we can figure out what's wrong." The nurse stated, filling Alfred's IV bag with morphine.

"No worries, Art. Alfred should be fine." Karen assured me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing Alfred in pain was hard to bear. He was always cheerful and smiling when I saw him, but today he was weak and frail.  
Kind of like me.

The rest of the day went quite blandly, for me. Nurses were in and out, checking on Alfred constantly. The cancer was spreading, as I was told.  
I watched as different doctors came in, taking samples and running tests on the American. I managed to hear some things the doctors said and learnt the full name of Alfred's cancer - Acute Lymphocytic Leukaemia. I pulled out my phone and google Alfred's cancer, for no good reason. The nurses and doctors all finally left as my eyes scanned my phone screen. Acute Lymphocytic Leukaemia had an 85% survival rate among children and teens. So Alfred had a pretty good chance. I sighed, looking over to him. It was a bit saddening to think our only time spent together would be inside this stuffy hospital. For me, there was no possibility of discharge, of being cancer-free. I chuckled half heartedly, locking my phone and tossing it on the table.

"Hey Artieeee?"

The voice startled me and I jumped slightly. "Yes Alfred, what is it?"

"Could you come here for a second?" Alfred's voice was small.

"Sure." I stood up and slowly made my way to Alfred's bed.

"What do you need? Are you al-" I was interrupted as Alfred wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down into a hug.

"Could ya stay here with me for a bit? I don't feel good." Alfred whined, staring up to me. I coughed, feeling my face grow warm.

"Very well. Could you remove your arms and scoot over so I may lay down?" I muttered, embarrassed.

"Sure thing, Art." Alfred moved over and I crawled into bed next to him. Why was I doing this? We were so close to each other, and I could almost feel his body heating radiating off of him. Blushing, I turned, facing away from him.

"H-Hey, do you mind if I put my arms around you? Whenever I was sick at home, I'd wrap my arms around this toy bear I had to make me feel better and I just w-"

"Very well." I snapped, cutting him off. He tentatively wrapped his arms around me and I felt a sense of comfort. Strange. I battled with my emotions, unsure why I had even let this happen. /It's only because he's sick./ I reasoned. I could hear Alfred snoring lightly and I smiled to myself. The warmth of the blankets, combined with Alfred's arms around me were enough to lure me into drowsiness, and soon I was asleep as well.

**- Alfred -**

Arthur was small, and really warm, and soft. When I woke up, the Brit was still in my arms, stirring softly. I never wanted this to end, he and I here together. My whole body throbbed painfully and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Arthur. I wondered how he would react when he woke up. Angry? Most likely. Annoyed? Probably. But it was worth seeing the cute little blush on his face when he yelled at me in embarrassment.  
The pain pulled my thoughts from Arthur, and I took deep breaths, attempting to ease the pain. _Should I call the nurse? _I wondered, looking over at the blonde asleep beside me. _It would definitely wake him up and make for an awkward conversation with Sheila...I'll just endure it_. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping I could fall asleep and forget about the pain.

**-  
Well.  
That ended on a somewhat depressing note and I don't know why. I didn't want to go on too much, and figured it was a good place to end the chapter.  
Sorry this is so late ;-;  
I hope you enjoyed~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update. ;-;  
Life has been somewhat hectic, but fun and I usually end up playing games or reading fanfiction instead of writing for this.  
So, I'm currently listening to Neutral Milk Hotel and writing this.**

**-Arthur-**  
I felt...really warm. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alfred's sleeping face six inches from mine. "What the hell?!" I screeched, waking up Alfred up. He looked at me sluggishly, his blue eyes dimmed with sleep.  
"A-Artie? Stay here and sleeeep with me." He murmured, half awake. I blushed as Alfred reached up and patted my head. Then he fell back asleep. To say I didn't enjoy this would be a lie, but I couldn't do this! It was too embarrassing. The American was really warm. Not to mention his arms were around my waist. I sighed and gave in, he was sick after all.  
I closed my eyes and prayed no one would come in and see us.

-  
My prayer didn't work. Alfred's nurse had walked in, presumably to administer medicine to Al, and woke us up. "Um, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but Alfred needs his medicine."  
I jumped, waking Alfred, and got out of the bed, apologizing. His nurse laughed as Alfred looked dazed.

"Artieeee come baaaaack!"

I couldn't suppress the smile that formed on my lips, and climbed into my own bed.

"Alfred's not doing well, Arthur. He's running a pretty high fever. Keep an eye on him for me, please?"

I nodded, frowning.

"Alright. I put his medicine drip in. Thanks, Arthur!" His nurse smiled and hurried out.

I sighed deeply, looking over to Alfred's bed. He had already fallen asleep. With Alfred asleep, there was nothing to do. I stood up and decided to pay a visit to the teen room. Maybe there was something I could do for Alfred. Make him something perhaps?  
I decided to leave my IV pole in the room, having been feeling better for the past few days.  
I walked down the pristine white hallways, until I came up on the teen room. I peered inside, a few teens were inside. One was glued to the gaming consoles and the other watched a football game on the television. I saw one hospital worker supervising. "Um," I stepped into the room, looking at the supervisor.  
"Would it be possible for me to bake something?"

"What do you mean?" The supervisor asked. She was a pretty woman, looking to be in her early thirties. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a bun.

"I want to make scones. Can we arrange that? It's a special circumstance." I sighed.

"Oh. Well I guess you can, but just this once. What ingredients do you need? I'll ask the cafeteria to allow you into one of their kitchens."

I rattled off ingredients and she wrote them down. "Okay. I'll be back. What room are you in?"

"Thanks. Room 201." I turned and walked out. That went way better than I expected.

- the following day -

The day had been rather slow. I sighed, flipped mindlessly through one of my books. Alfred was too weak to get out of bed, and I had nothing to do.  
There was a slight knock on the door, grabbing my attention. "Come in."

"Hello." It was the supervisor lady from yesterday.

"Afternoon."

"You have permission to use the kitchen right now. The ingredients have been laid out for you, don't touch anything that isn't for you."

I nodded, set the book down, and climbed out of bed. "Thank you."

"Yes, well, follow me." the supervisor murmured. I nodded again and followed her out the door.

We entered the elevator and she pressed the first floor button. There was an uncomfortable silence as we went down.  
Once we arrived on the floor, she led me to the cafeteria, then through a set of white doors. I saw the chefs running around.  
"Over here." She led me to a somewhat secluded area, away from the busyness.  
"Thanks."  
She nodded and walked out.

Time to get to work.

-  
An hour later, I held a tray of burnt scones in my hands. Sighing, I set the tray on the table and picked up one of the scones...if you could call it that. I bit down and shrieked. It was rock hard! I fumbled for the recipe. I was positive I followed it accordingly!

"Are you done in the kitchen?" I could heard the supervisor coming into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah."

"So now what do-" She stopped, looking at the scones. "W-what are those?"

"Scones." I deadpanned, staring at her. She put a hand to her mouth, clearly holding back laughter.

"Shut up! I need a plastic bag and some ribbon."

"Sure thing." She laughed and walked out. Minutes later, she returned, carrying a plastic bag adorned with balloons and a blue ribbon.  
"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" I asked, taking the bag and ribbon from her.

"Name's Valerie."

"Alright. Well this is all I needed, thanks Val." I offered her a small smile before turning to get to work. I heard her footsteps grow faint.  
I managed to get four scones into the bag. Satisfied, I tied the ribbon and and threw the rest of the scones into the rubbish bin. They might not be edible, but it was the thought that counted, right?

I walked to the elevator, went up to my floor, and entered the room. "Hey Art!" Alfred smiled at me.

"Hey yourself. I see you aren't acting dopey anymore?"

"Haha! I'm feeling better. Still pretty weak though. Haven't been able to leave my bed all day. What's that you're hiding behind your back?" His blue eyes bore into me, and I looked to the floor, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"I-It's nothing. I just thought about how you weren't feeling well and.." I walked over to his bed side and presented the scones. "I made these. They aren't really edible, so I'm sorry."

"Aw, Artie, that's so cute!" Alfred smiled and wrapped me into a hug, pulling me down to the bed.

"Don't make a big deal out of it!" I snapped, my blush growing brighter, if that's possible."

Alfred laughed and let go of me, I stood up straight and watched as he undid the ribbon, reached in, pulled out a charred mess, and bit right into it. "They taste great, Artie!"

I was speechless.

He really was something.

**Only Arthur's point of view for this one! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Woahhh, I got a lot of reviews for that last chapter! Thank you all so much.  
This is a fast update.  
To the reviewer who wanted longer chapters - I'm sorry. ;-;  
As you said, it's hard to write long ones, and I'm pretty busy. I have an outline for this story, so I try not to combine two chapters into one for sake of longevity.**

**Redwhale6 - I'm sorry for your family and I'm glad some of them survived cancer! It's a horrible thing. As for the facts, I try to research so I have a least some idea of what goes on, so thank you c:  
And I will be more confident with my writing, and your review was really nice!  
By the way, there's a few months time skip between this chapter and the previous one.  
On to the story.  
- Alfred -**  
I've been waiting for this day for so long. The day my nurses said I could finally go home! I wasn't cancer-free or anything, but I was well enough to be able to be released. I wasn't sure about Arthur though, he still looked frail as always.

"Hey Art, how ya feelin'?"

Arthur put his book down, looking up to hold my gaze with his sharp eyes. "Now that you mention it, I've been feeling really good lately."

"Really?! That's fantastic!"

"Thank you. I heard you're being released soon? Lucky."

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm sure you will be released soon too!"

Arthur chuckled, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Before the Brit could reply, the door swung open and Arthur's nurse stood in the doorway.  
"Arthur! Good news! You've been making progress so the doctor decided you could go home for a few weeks! Just in time for your birthday too, huh?" The nurse had a huge smile on her face.

"That's marvelous!" Arthur smiled and my heart fluttered. He was too damn cute.

"You didn't tell me your birthday was soon!" I gasped.

"Yes, well, I didn't think it mattered much." He blinked.

"Oh, Alfred. Your nurse told me to tell you that your parents have enrolled you in a different school to start at as soon as you're released. I believe it's Fallon Creek Academy?" Arthur's nurse said, rummaging through papers in her hands. She stopped at a sheet and skimmed it over. "Ah-ha! I was right, it's Fallon."

I looked at her, confused. "Why did they switch my school?"

She shrugged, "Something about you missing a lot of school made them want to switch you."

"Huh, that's interesting." Arthur murmured, "I go to Fallon."

I immediately cheered up. I was going to school with _Arthur!_

- A few days later -

I stood outside the massive doors leading into the school. Fallon was a huge, gothic styled building. To be honest, it was a little intimidating.

"Well? Are you going to stand here, or go in?" A very British voice snapped from behind me. I turned to see Arthur, adorned in navy pants, and grey tie. The school uniform, except Arthur wore an oversized black school sweater, instead of the blazer, still managing to look adorable.

"I'm just nervouuuuss!" I whined, pouting.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked ahead of me, pushing the doors open. I scrambled in before they shut.  
"So what's your first class?" I asked, as we walked down the hall.  
"Chemistry." Arthur muttered.

It felt so nice to be in a school environment again! The overly white walls and the antiseptic smell of the hospital were almost unbearable.  
"I have chem too! Let's walk together."

"We're already here. Class starts in ten minutes, feel free to walk around a bit." Arthur said, entering the classroom. I followed.

"Ah, if it isn't Angleterre!" I recognised that voice anywhere. The blondie who visited Arthur in the hospital. Francis, I think.

"Welcome back, Arthur. We've all missed you! Don't worry about student council work. Me being your trusty vice, I've been doing it for you." Francis beamed.

"Thanks, frog."

"Appears the British Bastard is back." I turned to the voice and saw a small, dark haired Italian sitting on top of the desk.

"You know you missed me, Italian Bastard." Arthur smirked, walking over and sitting on the desk across from the 'Italian Bastard'.

"Who's this in the doorway?" Francs asked, looking at me.

"Oy, that's Alfred. My roommate from the hospital. Just transferred here." Arthur paused, coughing. "Alfred, this is Francis. Francis, meet Alfred. And this," Arthur pointed to the dark haired Italian "Is Italian B-Lovino." I offered them a wave. Francis grinned and Lovino scoffed.  
I awkwardly made my way over to the trio and looked at the desks. "Uh where do I sit?"

"There's an empty desk in front of British Bastard." Lovino motioned to the desk and I sat in it.

"So, BB," Lovino turned to Arthur, "How has the hospital been this time?"

"Oh fantastic as always. Gotta love being deathly ill." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about not visiting. Antonio refused to leave my side. You know how it is." Lovino leaned back on the desk, almost falling off. He managed to catch himself, his face a look of pure terror. Arthur burst out laughing. I barely could hold back the laughter threatening to spill from my lips.

"Okay class. It's time to start." A gruff male voice said. Arthur and Lovino both sat down in their seats.

"We have a new student, class. Would you stand up, Alfred?" The teacher, whose name I had yet to get, asked. I nodded and stood up.

"My name Alfred Jones." I said quickly, sitting back down.

"Welcome to Fallon, Alfred. My name is Mr. Crimmins. Glad to have you hear." He gave me a small smile before turning to the whiteboard and writing some chemistry formulas down.  
School kinda sucked.

After chemistry, a group of girls flocked around me, swooning.  
"Hi Alfred need help getting around?"

"Hey, Alfred, what's your number!"

"I'm Allison!"

Girls shouted at me, and I couldn't tell what any of them were saying.

"No worries, Alfred is coming with me. Sorry girls." Arthur came from behind me, grabbing my arm and offering the girls a charming grin. They all swooned and Arthur rolled his eyes, tugging me along.

Once we were out in the hall, walking to my locker, Lovino and Francis trailing behind us, Arthur apologised.  
"Sorry about those girls. They're kind of like that. Best to avoid them." Arthur coughed immediately after.

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks for rescuing me!" I grinned and Arthur punched my arm in response before breaking into a bout of coughing. He stopped walking, bending over with his hands on his knees.  
"You okay, Artie?"

"What's wrong, BB?" Lovino caught up to us, Francis close by.

"Angleterre?"

Arthur waved his hand in response, straightening up as the coughing stopped. "No worries. I'm fine."

I looked at him, nervous. Was he really healthy enough to be out of the hospital?  
"My class is right here, I'll see you guys later." The Brit turned into his class.

"So, Arthur's birthday is next week?" I asked Lovino and Francis.

"Oui. December 18th."

"I have an idea..."  
**-  
So, for all of you who don't like them in school, I promise you this won't last long. Maybe one other chapter.  
Just needed a good way for Alfred to communicate with Arthur's friends.  
Just made up a random day for Arthur's birthday. My birthday is December 10th. c:**

**Nothing else to say, so, I love you and I hope you have a fantastic day, and if your day hasn't been good, I promise you tomorrow will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my dear readers. Time for a [long overdue] new instalment!**

**To the guest reviewer: my dad's birthday is December 15th.  
And to all of you with December birthdays, go December!**

**So as I write this, I'm listening to The Microphones and anxious for my birthday.  
Enjoy.**

**-Alfred-**  
I was so excited. Tomorrow was the big day, Artie's birthday! I whistled, walking down the halls of the school. It was around 3:45, school had ended over an hour ago, and the school was just now clearing out of people. I stuck my hands in my pockets, walking cheerily down the halls. It was nice to be in the school while it was quiet. As I walked, the soft noise of a piano in the distance caught my attention. "Hm?"  
I began to walk toward the music.  
The piano grew louder as I rounded the corner down to the music wing. One of the practice rooms had a faint light coming from it. Someone was definitely inside. I walked, quietly, even though they couldn't have heard me anyway. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I pressed my face to the window, looking inside.  
Arthur Kirkland.  
There he was, sitting on the piano bench, his small hands gliding gracefully over the keys. He could play piano? I slowly turned the handle and opened the door just slightly. He was just so perfect. The blonde didn't seem to notice me as he continued playing what looked to be a complicated piece. I tapped my foot to the tempo of the piece, finding myself almost lost in the music. He was good!  
Abruptly, the music stopped and green eyes met mine.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Arthur spoke sharply, frowning."

"Ah! Sorry Artie. I heard music and just had to see where it was coming from. I didn't mean to mess you up!"

"Yes well," Arthur sighed, collecting the sheet music and stuffing it into his bag. "I should probably go home anyway."

"Hey! I'll walk you home!" I grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Very well then. Turn the lights off, would you?"

I nodded, flipped the light switch off, closed the door, and began walking with Arthur.

"So dude, I didn't know you played piano! How come you never told me?"

"You never asked." He smirked and I pouted.

"Artieeeee. That's so cool! You're really good."

Arthur turned red as he tied his scarf around his neck. "Thank you. So why were you walking around school?"

I shrugged, opening the big doors at the entrance. Arthur walked out and I followed. "I had fallen asleep in my last class and missed the buses! Then I decided it couldn't hurt to explore, right?"

Arthur chuckled, "That definitely sounds like you." He looked down, his eyes looking a bit glassy.

"Well, I at least got to hear your _awesome_ music and walk you home!" I smiled.

Arthur shivered, looking up at the sky. "Hey Al."

"Yes?"

"Let's not go home just yet."

What? That was unexpected! Was this like, a date? "Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Follow me." Arthur coughed and led us into town.

Ten minutes later, we were situated in a small cafe I never knew existed. "Wow! This place has amazing hot chocolate. How do you know about this place?"

Arthur smiled, looking out of the window. "It's the only place with remotely good Earl Grey."

I sipped my hot chocolate. "Thanks for showing me this. Hey, are you alright?" I asked, worried. This whole day, he hadn't looked good.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He waved me off.

"Okay," I wasn't convinced, "Let's go to the park!" I stood up, hot chocolate in tow, and marched out of the cafe, Arthur following.

The park was empty except for a few stragglers.

"I need to sit." Arthur murmured, sinking down on a bench. I nodded and sat next to him. We sipped our drinks in silence for a few minutes.  
Until Arthur collapsed.

**-Arthur-**  
I woke up to blinding lights in my eyes. My chest stung with each breath I took. The room was white. I looked around, my eyes having adjusted, to see my surroundings.  
Back in that blasted hospital room.  
"You're alright!" I turned and saw Alfred sitting on a chair next to me bed.  
"Huh? Of course I'm alright, dolt. Why am I back in the hospital? Weren't we just in the cafe?"

"Yeah, but when we got to the park, you collapsed. They said one of your lungs ended up collapsing and they gave you surgery. You were only out for about three hours, though." Alfred's blue eyes were filled with worry and I felt a little guilty.

"Did you wait this whole time? I'm sorry, Alfred. You can go home now, thank you."

He eyed me wearily as I winced at a particularly painful breath, before standing up. "Alright. See you tomorrow Artie!" He smiled and walked out.

So here I was. Hospitalised again, but this time without the one thing that kept me going on the bed across.  
Alfred.

The rest of the day went slowly, and I fell in and out of sleep multiple times. Before I knew it, it was already the next day. My birthday.  
Spending my birthday in the hospital wasn't something I was unfamiliar with, but I had hoped it wouldn't have happened this year.  
I was turning 17. My third year of living with this nightmare. I tried to be strong, I really did, but it was just so hard. So hard to continue living every day. Alfred had helped me immensely, and I had ended up falling for him. I couldn't be with him, if he ended up reciprocating my feelings. No, I couldn't hurt him so badly. I was terminal, he was not.  
I couldn't be with him, knowing I would inevitably hurt him.  
I sighed, wincing, and buried my face in my pillow. It was only 11:30 and the day already seemed to be dragging.  
"Arthur? You've got some visitors."

"Tell them to go away." I muttered into my pillow.

"They really want to see you." She said, walking away.

"Fine." I turned, looking at the doorway. There, all of my friends stood with a cake, balloons, and presents.  
"What's this?" I asked, shocked.

"Happy birthday!" My friend yelled, piling into the room and crowding around my bed. I couldn't help but smile. "You guys really did this for me?"  
They all nodded and Lovino pointed to Alfred "It was that bastard's idea."  
Alfred's eyes met mine, and I smiled wider.  
"Thank you, Alfred."

"Okay, lovebirds, time to get the party started!" Gilbert cheered, unfolding a table. He set the cake down, and produced a music dock. He plugged his phone into it and began blasting loud pop music.  
I couldn't believe Alfred did this all for me.  
I watched my friends dance around and have a good time. I was really going to miss those fools. My nurse stood in the doorway, smiling happily around the room. She walked up to my bedside, and whispered something into my ear. "Alfred will he hospitalised again soon. Doctors found that his leukemia is getting worse again. You won't be alone for too much longer." I nodded bleakly, and she walked out again.

"Hey Artie, I brought you some cake!" Alfred smiled and sat down on my bed. I took the piece from his hands.

"Thank you Alfred. And I'm grateful for what you did, I really am."

"Don't worry about it, I just wanted to make sure your birthday was special. Or at least, not spent alone." Alfred looked down, staring at his hands.

"Normally my birthdays are pretty dull. Spent with my mom or by myself in the hospital, with Francis dropping by sometimes. No one has thrown a party for me."

Alfred smiled at me, before taking on a serious expression. "Hey, Arthur, could I tell you something?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"I've been wanting to say this for a while...but, uh, I-I like you. I really like you a lot. I think I love you, a-actually. And I really want you to be my b-boyfriend. That is, if you like me back..." He trailed off, looking at the floor.  
Did he really say that? Alfred loved me?

"Oh, Alfred." He looked up, looking  
scared.

I took his hand and smiled at him. "Don't you know I love you too? Of course I'll be your boyfriend." I wanted this. I really wanted this. Despite my sickness, I really wanted to be with Alfred. He engulfed me in a hug and I hugged him back.  
I knew the consequences of this, but I didn't care.  
After all, I loved him.  
**-**

**Woo, another chapter done!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the birthday wishes I got! It was a pretty good day. Went to a nice steakhouse, and my boyfriend got me New Super Mario Bros 2.  
Speaking of that, if you have a 3DS you should give me your friendcode.**

**Also I just recently had a really strange dream. Gilbert/Prussia was my friend in school and it was he and I and some friends and I guess Gilbert was moving away or something. So then he went into a shower, I think, fully clothed, and was crying or something. So I went in there with him and hugged him and told him it would be alright, while soaking wet.  
Yep. My dreams are strange.**

**And this was long overdue, I apologise.  
Okay, chapter time.**

**-Arthur-**  
That was the best birthday I ever had . I couldn't resist smiling as I thought about the events that night. About Alfred. I felt myself blushing and scolded myself for behaving so childishly. I knew I would end up hurting him, but I deserved happiness, right?  
I was interrupted from my thoughts by Karen opening the door to my room and dragging in bags to the vacant bed.  
Alfred's bags.  
"Is he coming back to the hospital so soon?"  
Karen looked at me and opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by a very American voice.  
"I'm here!" Alfred walked in, smiling at me. I blushed and looked away, crossing my arms.  
"H-Hello."

"Now you won't be so lonely Art!" Alfred laughed, getting into his bed.  
"You are aware it's not good that you're hospitalised, right?" I smiled softly.

"Yeah, but I get to spend more time with you!"

Karen smiled at us, setting Alfred's bags down and leaving the room. It was just Alfred and I. My boyfriend and I.

"So, Artie. I was thinking we do some new adventure everyday while we're here until we are discharged for good!"

"Sure, why not." I looked at him, his smiling face. I couldn't tell him that I would probably never be discharged for good until I died.

"Okay, I was thinking that today we go to the teen room, and then have a picnic in the courtyard." Alfred hummed to himself. His enthusiasm was sweet. I pulled out my book as he talked, nodding in agreement every once in a while.  
I could tell my days in the hospital wouldn't be as bad.

**-Alfred-**  
To say I was the luckiest guy in the world was an understatement. I, Alfred Jones, had gotten Arthur Kirkland. The adorable, small, British Arthur Kirkland. I don't think I had ever been happier in my life when he had said yes to me at his birthday. Truth be told, I was fine being hospitalised again if I got to spend time with him.  
I watched Arthur from my bed as he read his book. He was always reading something new it seemed. I took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was only one p.m.  
"Hey Artie."

"Yes?" He closed his book and looked at me.

"Let's do something." I grinned, already running to his bedside.

"We-" he was cut off as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.  
I smiled at his shocked face and skipped out of the door, still holding his hand.

"What are you _doing_!" He screeched as I began running down the hall.

"I pulled you out of bed quickly before telling you my idea so you couldn't reject it!"

He sighed as I dragged him along.

"Okay! We're in the teen room! Let's do something. I was thinking we play video games? Or maybe board games!" I let go of his hand and began pawing around in their collection of board games, as Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Let's play Life!" I called out, triumphantly holding up the board for a moment, before sitting down on the floor. Arthur joined me as I set the game up.

"So, how do I play?" Arthur asked me.

"You haven't played Life before? Dude! Okay, just follow me.  
The first choice is either go to college and start off in debt, or skip straight to getting a job. I'm gonna skip college and get a job!" I explained.

Arthur frowned "You're skipping college?"

I nodded "Yeah, it's a good choice in this game."

He eyed me, and started his turn. Of course, Art chose to go to college.

-  
An hour later the game was over, with us both retiring rich and happy.

"That was actually a fun game. Thank you, Alfred."

"No problem!" I grinned and put the board away. "What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm, let's get some lunch. I'm not sure if we're allowed to eat at the cafeteria, but let's do that. I need to stop in our room first so I can put on some real clothes and not this hospital gown."

"Sounds good to me." I took his hand, watching him turn red and look at his feet.

He was so cute.

I chuckled and we walked back to the room, hand in hand.

-  
"Are you going to change too, Alfred?" Arthur asked as he went through his stuff.

"Mmm, yeah I will."

"Okay, I'll change in the bathroom." He grabbed his clothes and went in. I pulled on a red Marvel shirt and jeans, and combed through my hair.

The door creaked open and Arthur walked out, dressed in a green button down, an even darker green sweater vest, and black...skinny jeans? Arthur wore skinny jeans?

"What are you staring at?" He snapped, blushing.

"Nothing." I smiled, "You're just too cute."

He blushed even more furiously and then picked up my comb and raked it through his golden hair.  
"Damn it. I swear my hair is always tangled!" He sighed, giving up after he couldn't get the comb through a rough patch of hair.

"Don't worry about it, you look fine! Let's eat!"

"Very well." Arthur took my hand and led me down the hall, to the elevator.

"Wow. It almost feels like we aren't patients here, but visitors!" I grinned, wishing it was true.

"Yeah, you're right." Arthur smiled sadly, and the elevator door opened.

"Food time!" I yelled, dashing out of the elevator, toward the cafeteria.

"Slow down and be quiet!" Arthur called after me, smiling slightly.

We arrived in the cafeteria and I looked at the menu, wondering what I should eat. Arthur frowned, reaching into his pockets.

"Oh! I didn't bring any money."

"Don't worry, Art. I'll pay for you! It's like a date. What do you want"  
He immediately turned red, and looked away.

"A turkey sandwich, please."

I laughed, "Comin' right up!"  
I turned to the cook waiting behind the counter for us to order. "I'd like a BLT sandwich, with an order of fries - large please, a coke and make that large too, and a chocolate chip cookie. And a turkey sandwich."

The chef looked a bit bewildered as he entered the food into the cash register.

"That'll be 15.73."

I handed over the money and he smiled.

"Last name please?"

"Jones."

"I'll call you when your food is ready." I nodded and took Arthur's hand, leading him to an empty table that wasn't completely covered in crumbs.

"I can't believe you actually eat that much." Arthur muttered, wiping crumbs off with his sleeve before sitting down.

"Eh, a man's gotta eat!"

"You are in no way what I'd consider a 'man'." Arthur chuckled.

"Hey! No need to be mean!" I pouted, faking sadness in my voice. Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled.

It went on for about ten minutes, is bantering playfully back and forth, until the food was ready.

"Huh. Hospital food isn't half bad." Arthur murmured, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You got that right!" I said through a mouthful of food.

Arthur stared at me, "Try not to talk with your mouth full, love."

I swallowed and smiled at him "Sorry, Art!"

I couldn't believe it. I was dating Arthur Kirkland. Sitting at that table in the hospital cafeteria eating with my boyfriend, I realised that I had never been happier.

I hoped it would go on forever.

**-  
I suck.  
So much.**

**I cannot believe I let myself procrastinate so badly with this. I had it about 3/4th of the way done for a few weeks, and ended up having a writers block and starting a new story.  
I'm so so so so sorry I love you guys. ;-;**


End file.
